She's The One Part 1
by radcliffeluvslave
Summary: She has, and always will be, The One.


**She's The One - Part 1**

Subject: Harry Potter

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: HP/HG

Summary: She has, and always will be, The One.

Rating: **NC17 - **Adult situations, language, some crude humor, mild violence

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Lyrics are from the song _She's The One_ by Bruce Springsteen

Chapter One - Part 1

She looks at him from across the room. She has that gleam in her eye, the one that always makes him shiver. The way she stands there, as if she knows that she has him wrapped around her little finger. And even though he knows she does, he isn't going to admit it any time soon. She is talking with a few of her friends, trying to act interested, but he knows what really interests her. Her foot taps as she fidgets and waits for Lavender to finish with the story she is telling. He is being hounded by one of his quidditch mates about the game they played the night before, but he isn't paying attention either. It's his best mate's twentieth birthday party, and he couldn't be more distracted.

_With her killer graces and her secret places  
That no boy can fill _

_With her hands on her hips  
Oh and that smile on her lips  
Because she knows that it kills me_

He looks over his shoulder at his best mate, Ron Weasley, as he chats it up with a gorgeous young woman with black hair and fierce blue eyes that Harry could have sworn Ron had shagged a few times this past month. When someone bumps into him trying to walk past him his gaze is directed back to the woman who is trying as hard as she can to get away from her present conversation and make her way over to him. He chuckled as she uses the toe of her left shoe to scratch at the back of her right leg, the hem of her black dress lifting to reveal the bottom of a creamy thigh. He can't wait until she can break away from her friends. She giggles half-heartedly at something one of her other friends says and then excuses herself to the other side of the room.

He tenses in anticipation as she swings her long dark hair over her shoulder and walks straight in his direction. That gleam is ever present in her eyes and he glances away from his fellow team mate only for a moment to watch her walk past and feel her gently brush his bum with her fingertips before she disappears down the hallway, giving him the signal to follow quickly. He finishes his conversation and excuses himself to the loo. He can only dream about what awaits him down the hallway.

_With her soft french cream  
Standing in that doorway like a dream  
I wish she'd just leave me alone  
Because french cream won't soften them boots  
And french kisses will not break that heart of stone  
With her long hair falling  
And her eyes that shine like a midnight sun  
Oh-o she's the one, she's the one_

He walks slowly down the hall, finding the stairs and walking up them briskly. He reaches the top of the stairs and turns to his left where he heads for the bathroom. He knocks once at the closed door and it opens immediately and a hand reaches out and pulls him in, shutting the door with a thud behind him. The lights are out and it is almost dark enough that he can't see her, but the moonlight streaming in from the window behind her illuminates her hair and gives her a glow of radiance. She shoves him against the door and captures his lips roughly with hers, reaching for the button of his jeans immediately. She undoes his belt and continues with his the zipper and button of his pants. He grasps her hips and brings her flush against his as he devours her mouth hungrily. His tongue explores her mouth expertly and she moans quietly. She has already cast the silencing charm, he is sure of this every time and he is never wrong. Her dress is soon hiked up to her hips and he has her pinned against the door, attacking her neck savagely.

_That Thunder in your heart  
At night when you're kneeling in the dark  
It says you're never gonna leave her_

How long can this go on? When will people start to catch on? He wonders only for a moment before a hand is tugging desperately at the waist of his jeans. He can do nothing but oblige and slides them down quickly, pooling them at his feet. He can now see her face clearly, the moonlight illuminating her entire face. Her breathing is heavy and he stops to look her in the eye. He sees it, the look that replaces the one of want. It's now a mixture of fear and lust. The fear of discovery, which is always present. He wants to be with her so desperately, but she can't allow it. This is all she will allow, their stolen moments in secret corners. He wants to believe the looks of love and abandonment that she displays at times like these, but he knows it won't last. Her hands snake up under his fitting black t-shirt to caress the muscles of his stomach and abdomen and remove the article of clothing. His thoughts abandon him as he lowers his head to capture her lips once again.

_But there's this angel in her eyes  
That tells such desperate lies  
And all you want to do is believe her_

She tugs his boxers down to rest with his jeans and he pulls her knickers aside as she jumps up and crosses her legs behind his back and leans against the door behind her. He pushes into her quickly and pounds away as if this is the last opportunity he has to convince her of the intensity of his love. She has been so disconnected ever since the war ended, with the deaths of Dumbledore and her parents it has been difficult for her to get close to other people, including her best mates. They reached this point in their relationship before the war ended. "_The power he knows not"_. Harry understood now that she was that power, that love, that force that drove him every single day of his life. But since the end of the war and the beginning of their lives, she had been withdrawn and apart, only half the woman he had once known and admired and counted on during his times of need.

Her nails dig into his back as she thrusts forward to meet him and try and drive her closer to that ecstasy she races to achieve every time. She bites down on his shoulder and his forehead drops to rest in her hair as he holds onto her bum and tightens his grip fiercely. She grunts as his thrusts become more forceful and he feels her draw blood from his shoulder.

_And tonight you'll try just one more time  
To leave it all behind and to break on through  
Oh she can take you, but if she wants to break you  
She's gonna find out that ain't so easy to do  
And no matter where you sleep tonight or how far you run  
Oh-o she's the one, she's the one_

Why did she have to be the one he fell for? The one woman he couldn't fully have. He wanted her for the rest of his life, but that ship had sailed. She wasn't the same person, of that he had been sure of for a long time. Back when it had mattered, when he had needed her, then it been important. It was an unspoken agreement between them and he never dared to cross the line she drew. He had ached to feel something besides hatred for the war and his life. She was yearning to escape the routine of life, the expectations everyone had for her. He had been more than willing to aid in the physical escape that she needed so badly. At one time, it had helped him. It had made him feel stronger in a way, like he could reach the stars as long as she was there by his side. By the end of the war they had both been physically and emotionally spent and there was nothing left of their friendship other than the escapes they would make together.

He hated to admit it, but that was what they slowly became. It stopped being emotional for her at some point. He found it more difficult to disconnect himself from everything as she had, but he saw it in her eyes every time they would do this, that lingering need for something more. And as quickly as it was there it was gone, replaced by her calm and stony exterior. He reached for her at times, just to feel, but she would pull back, intimidated by his intensity. Now, as they hid in the bathroom of their friend's house during his twentieth birthday party, shagging their brains out, he couldn't help but notice that ever present look she would give him when her interior would begin to soften and she would begin to let him in, if only for a moment.

She moans into his mouth as he gives her another searing kiss. She begs him for more and he gives her what she asks for because he can't imagine ever saying no to her. He goes deeper, harder, faster, and stronger, hoping that his will power will hold out long enough for him to escape with a sliver of his dignity left.

_Oh-o and just one kiss  
She'd fill them long summer nights  
With her tenderness _

_That secret pact you made  
Back when her love could save you from the bitterness  
Oh she's the one, oh she's the one_

Her cried echo off of the walls and he thanks her for the silence they are enclosed in. He spends himself in her depths and rests his head against her shoulder as he tries to catch his breath, panting against her skin as she holds tightly to his hair, the after shocks of her orgasm still coursing through her. He hugs her tightly to him, afraid to let go of the moment. He loves these moments of oblivion, when she is completely merciless to his powers. She shivers and finally drops her weight into his arms. They slide to the floor, a heap of clothing and sweaty limbs. There is almost no tenderness, just approval and satisfaction. He wishes there was more. He wants to say something to her, but fears she will shut him out completely. He feels something wet trickle down his chest and tips her chin up to look in her eyes.

Tears stream down her cheeks and he wipes them away. She bites her lip between her teeth and looks at him, as if apologizing. It's too late and she knows it. She let go too long ago to come back. He releases her from his hold and allows her to stand up, giving her a lingering kiss on the forehead as she pulls her dress down and casts a cleansing charm on herself. He pulls his clothes back on and they gaze at each other, afraid of what will come next. He pulls her to him and hugs her tightly.

"I love you," he whispers into her hair, hoping that this time she will say it back. "You're the only one for me."

"I know," she whispers into his chest, stroking his back with her fingertips. "Thank you." She hates disappointing him but it is too complicated now to ever turn back.

"There won't ever be any one else," he says to her.

She gasps into his chest and lets a final tear fall before pulling away from him and kissing him one last time, promising him things that he knows not to expect. Her back turns to him and she opens the door quietly, closing it behind her and not looking back. He casts a cleansing charm on himself and waits before following her back down to the party. He can see she has already started a conversation with another bloke from his quidditch team and he's already got her laughing at something he said. Ron comes up behind him and chuckles aloud.

"Looks like Hermione and Anderson are getting along," Ron says.

"I suppose," Harry says, shrugging.

"Hey, come with me," Ron says, leading Harry away from the only escape he has ever known. "There's this gal that I want you to meet. I swear mate, she's the one for you."

"Sure..." Harry says, glancing back at Hermione before meeting a woman that he knew couldn't even begin to compare to her. She looks over her shoulder at him and they share an understanding glance. She's the one. She always will be, and she knows it.

_Oh she's the one, oh she's the one  
Oh she's the one, oh she's the one_


End file.
